In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an adjustable pedal depressor for use, in particular, with large vehicles to facilitate service and repair of such vehicles by engaging and maintaining a pedal, such as a brake pedal, in a depressed, fixed position.
When servicing vehicles, particularly trucks, buses and heavy vehicles, it is often necessary to check systems, such as the braking system or the clutch mechanism. When engaged in such efforts, it is often desirable to depress the brake pedal, the clutch pedal, or other pedals within the vehicle and to maintain the pedals in a depressed position while attending to service with respect to that particular system. Proposals have been made to use a pedal depressor which will engage a portion of the vehicle, for example, the seat, and provide a brace between the seat and the brake pedal or the like. Various devices have been proposed for accomplishing such an objective, including devices such as illustrated in the following disclosure: Application of Glen Mouck, Ser. No. 09/801,791, filed Mar. 9, 2001.
While such a mechanism has proven to be useful, there has remained the need to provide for an easily adjustable mechanism which may be engaged with not only a steering wheel, but also with a seat or other contact point in order to maintain a pedal in a depressed position. Such a device should be easily adjustable, compact and simple to use, yet adequately rugged for the heavy duty usage associated with vehicles such as trucks.